


【all蝙】身陷阿卡姆PWP

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 小丑，暴力血腥双面，暴力血腥强制毒藤，人外触手水仙六一贺文（手动滑稽）
Relationships: All蝙, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, all Batman, 丑蝙 - Relationship, 双面蝙, 毒藤蝙
Series: 床戏合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 11





	1. 丑蝙

**Author's Note:**

> 前情：  
> 衍生于动画蝙蝠侠新冒险0111，前情是蝙蝠女身亡，戈登深恨蝙蝠侠隐瞒自己又没保护好芭芭拉，黑化复仇，从芭姐的电脑里得知蝙蝠侠的身份，要把他关进阿卡姆，夜翼被抓后，老爷让罗宾提姆自首。本文从这里开始OOC，老爷也去找戈登自首了。

“起床了，batsy！”电击室惨白的灯光刷地大亮。  
布鲁斯试图抬手遮住眼睛，“呃啊！”他眯起眼看向被禁锢在铁床上的四肢。  
“你这样可真是太不够意思了，布鲁西，”小丑自来熟地靠在一边与他勾肩搭背，“我以为我们是好朋友的来着，你都没说过你参加了变装party！”  
“你对阿卡姆的守卫都做了什么？”布鲁斯扭头避开他。  
“只是一点来自亲爱的杰维斯的小帮助而已。”小丑摊手，身后疯帽匠微揭帽子绅士地行礼，“过来点，布鲁西。”小丑勾勾手指。  
布鲁斯警惕地试图离他更远一点。  
“你被耍了哈哈！”哈莉大笑着从另一边猛地蒙住了他的脸。  
小丑转到布鲁斯面前，“唔噗，戴反了。”他抓住头罩的底部转了一圈，“这样看起来好多了。”他看着新鲜出炉的正版蝙蝠侠满意地点了点头。  
围在束缚架周围的老熟人们靠近了些，“现在，是时候偿还你之前的罪行了。”  
“不不不，不，不，”小丑立定站直，在所有人面前摇了摇手指，“现在，是时候让你们退场了。”他回过头来微微倾身，右手在胸花上一按，“嗒嗒！”  
“咳咳咳……你………”一片暗绿色的烟雾中，猝不及防的罪犯们挣扎着倒地。  
小丑整了整衣衫，转身，“我猜你有好好屏住呼吸，”他拿起一瓶喷雾，对准蝙蝠侠，“因为这个才是给你准备的！”  
“唔咳咳……”等到笑气散尽刚好在呼吸的蝙蝠侠被迫吸入了一大口。  
“我之前一直想要抢一只小鸟来组成一个温馨的小丑家族，”满室欢声中，哈莉俏皮地敬了个礼，扛着锤子去了门外。小丑把玩着手中的小刀，“但是，当你有机会拥有一只自己的蝙蝠侠时，谁还会在意罗宾鸟呢？”他大笑着划烂了蝙蝠衣。  
“外界传闻布鲁西宝贝的风流往事可不少，”小丑和着血扒拉开那些碎布，“我很好奇你是怎么向她们解释这些伤疤的呢？”他用刀尖戳了戳蝙蝠侠胸口的抓痕，“这是谁留下的？你的床伴这么凶的吗？”  
蝙蝠侠在失血的寒冷中有点模糊，他仰头直视着灯光，一片天旋地转中，芭芭拉的脸隐约浮现，“你为什么没有抓住我，布鲁斯？我信任着你！”“不——”蝙蝠侠喃喃着。  
“不？那是谁留下的？”小丑按住不停摇头挣扎的蝙蝠侠，“回答我！”  
“芭芭拉！”蝙蝠侠惊恐地大喊。  
“啧，那个摔死的小蝙蝠？”小丑撅起了嘴，“克莱恩的东西是挺好使，但我还是更喜欢清醒的蝙蝠仔。”他按动束缚架上的开关，然后用力一刀扎在蝙蝠侠的肋下，“醒醒，蝙蝠！”他随手抓起一个傻笑着的病友贴到床架下的喇叭口上。  
“呃啊——”仪表度数飞升，一股电流在铁床上乱窜，被捆的死死的蝙蝠侠闷声痛叫着清醒过来。  
“看这里，batsy，”小丑把手上的家伙扔到一边，拍拍巴掌，吸引正忍耐着持续电击的蝙蝠侠的注意，“如果你不想他们再开心一点，大笑到死，并且带着你一起电死的话，就听话一点。”他恶意地依在蝙蝠侠肋下的伤口上，“现在，回答我，谁留下了这些伤疤？”  
蝙蝠侠努力调整着呼吸，“……猫女……呵呃！”  
“现在开始，是我了。”原本的抓痕上，是更深刻的一个血腥的笑脸。  
小丑的刀锋转移，“那这个呢？”  
“……杀手鳄……”  
“这个？”  
“呼……贝恩——”  
……  
“还记得这个吗？”  
“是……是你留的，小丑……”蝙蝠侠已经开始泛紫的嘴唇颤动着。  
“哈哈哈答对了，奖励你一个亲笔签名！终身限量版！”小丑在蝙蝠侠几乎已经没一处完整皮肉的身体上留下了一个大大的“JOKER”，他享受地呼吸那些新鲜伤口的铁锈味，“你是我的了，batsy。”  
原本紧闭的大门砰地被撞开，摔在一边的哈莉努力抬了下脑袋，“我很抱歉，Mr.J。”  
双面人的枪口对上了小丑的脑袋。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAS小丑0218做了一个电椅，周围笑声越大，电流越强。  
> 小丑和布鲁西有过两次会面，一次是世界最佳搭档里把布鲁西逼到跳楼，一次是新冒险0107里在冰山酒吧装好朋友失败，被老爷提及上次的事。  
> 老爷在0312被质疑是哥谭祸乱根源时，粉丝团曾经搞过一次事，其中疯帽匠控制了阿卡姆。


	2. 双面蝙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 取那个编剧的外传，老爷年轻时候跟哈维有过一段。

布鲁斯再次醒来时几乎被包成了木乃伊，他忽视那些撕裂般疼痛的伤口，从窄床上努力撑起自己。  
“你不该乱动的，刀伤还没有结痂。”墙角的阴影里传出一个沙哑的声音。  
布鲁斯屏住呼吸，扭头看过去。  
“你应该早点告诉我的，”双面人一步步走到灯光下，“布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯嘴唇动了动，“……哈维？”  
“不，仍然是双面。”双面人毫不客气地终止了布鲁斯的幻想，“你说我们永远是朋友，你说你会帮我——你一次次把我关进阿卡姆。”  
布鲁斯解释，“我在试图治好你——”  
“骗子！”双面一把将他按在墙上，再次崩裂的伤口立刻染红了绷带，双面大喘着气，他在血腥气里坚定了新的想法，“布鲁斯，你还记得那些美好的旧时光吗？”  
“哈维？”布鲁斯一动不动避免刺激他，“你……”  
“你才不是小丑的，”双面盯着雪白绷带上渐渐晕染开的血迹，怔怔地低语，“你是我的。”他抓着布鲁斯的肩膀把他按倒在床边。  
原本静观其变的布鲁斯在被扯下身上最后一块布料时终于开始疯狂挣扎，“停下哈维！你清醒一点！”他一个肘击向后，却被双面轻松接下，一阵无力感开始从内而外地蔓延全身。  
“我很清醒，布鲁斯。”双面单手箍住他的双腕按在床上，另一手掰开他的牙关揪住了舌头，“你认为我会把你不做任何防范地关起来，蝙蝠？”  
大量的麻醉剂随着挣扎中血流加快而迅速卸除了布鲁斯的力气，他被死死压住，被迫张开嘴，刺激出的口水把外来的手指沾得湿淋淋的。  
双面两指强行进入药物作用下放松的穴口，微热的肠壁随着呼吸蠕动，被强行撑开也无力自保，“我猜这些年还没人碰过这里。”他循着模糊的记忆探进一指，狠狠向下一按。  
“嗯！”布鲁斯闷哼一声。  
探破了要害的手指在肠道里兴风作浪，不时分合着进出扩张穴口，又冷不丁在腺体处一蜇，被刺激出的肠液和之前的唾液一起叛变，为外来侵略铺平了道路。双面撤出手指卡住布鲁斯的腰，松开抓着他腕部的手解开了皮带，早已昂扬的性器把腥咸的分泌液涂抹在穴口，“我要进去。”  
布鲁斯大睁着眼睛，手指努力曲起划过床单，“不，哈维……”被撑开的饱胀感即使是在感官的麻木中也一样鲜明，多亏之前的扩张和麻醉，肌肉环弃城投降，双面一路破入。  
哈维看着布鲁斯的蝴蝶骨，眼前恍惚升起了酒气，但余光里的蝙蝠衣火上浇油点燃了他心中的暴戾。他就着下身相连的姿势一把将布鲁斯从床上拖起来，阴茎直入到底，囊袋打在后臀啪地一声。  
布鲁斯还未从肠道后腺体突然被操过的刺激中回神就被扔开，膝盖直直磕在地板散落的蝙蝠衣上，双面紧接着扣住他的肩膀，另一手勒住前胸，下身再次闯入穴口。他刻意抵着那一点抽插，隔着肠壁顶弄后面的腺体，“为什么你要成为蝙蝠侠？为什么是你！”哈维恨恨地质问着，一口咬在布鲁斯的侧颈，几乎要撕下肉来。  
“……呼我、我啊——”  
布鲁斯的解释被双面抓着他短发扣向地面的重重一击打断，“闭嘴！”双面舔掉嘴边的血迹，“我已经听够了！”哈维平复了一下急促的呼吸，伸手握住了布鲁斯半硬的性器，“起码这一次，不要是蝙蝠侠。”他下身的进攻依然凶狠，但手上的动作足够温柔，“只有布鲁斯和哈维。”  
渐渐恢复了力气的布鲁斯闻言一僵，缓缓握住哈维抓着他肩膀的手，转头得到了一个铁锈味的吻。原本的唇舌缠绵很快被双面控制不住地变成了牙齿撕咬，他在布鲁斯口中一寸寸扫过，强行拉过舌头几乎要吞咽下肚，咬着嘴唇直到逼出点点血痕。一条银丝慢慢淌下，最后在重力的作用下支持不住地断裂，摔碎在地上。  
情欲蒸腾中，双面按着布鲁斯的肩膀把他压倒在地上，收回安抚他阴茎的手死扣住浸透血汗的腰，在一阵快速的抽插后，深深埋入发泄在他体内。  
看着布鲁斯身上深红色的绷带，哈维有些愧疚地叹了一口气，“我去给你拿药。”他把布鲁斯扶到窄床上，弯腰提起被精液污掉的蝙蝠披风，走向牢房大门。  
“……我很抱歉，哈维。”布鲁斯从背后一击敲晕哈维，双面刚刚掏出的手枪掉在地上，他脱下双面的大衣披上，闪出了牢房。


	3. 毒藤蝙

被内射的精液在逃亡中一点点流出来，滑腻腻的羞耻感顺着脊梁骨往上窜，这些都还可以克服，只是随着时间的流逝，双面想必已经醒来，罪犯们之间通了气，在整个阿卡姆内开了一场追捕蝙蝠侠的大比拼。布鲁斯因为精神和体力都损耗的厉害，几次险些被抓，好在有对地形的熟悉，得以顺利脱逃。  
确认了两只小鸟已经安全飞走，布鲁斯这才顺着管道爬出疯人院。他在隐蔽处有些脱力地靠在墙角，“Su呜——”他双手掰着勒住嘴巴的粗壮藤蔓，但很快就被四肢大开地捆住。  
“这里可是哥谭，外地人禁止介入。”毒藤女靠在她的宝贝身上慢悠悠地靠近，“瞧瞧我抓到了什么？”她伸手勾住一下布鲁斯的下巴，却立刻就被甩开。“好吧，”毒藤无所谓地收回手交叉环胸，向后一靠，“我听说你被双面从小丑手里劫走了？”一片锋利的叶子划开了那些湿透的绷带。  
“恶！”毒藤看着那些横七竖八的笑脸皱紧了眉，“那个丑角真的懂得怎么挑事。”她手指摩擦布鲁斯侧颈的咬痕，“你不觉得双面比哈维有趣多了吗？”  
布鲁斯用力咬了嘴里的藤蔓一口，在它活物一样吃痛地避开后，啐出一口绿色的汁液，“别牵扯哈维——直说是谁让你参与进来的。”  
“你太无礼了！”毒藤听着藤蔓的痛呼声勃然大怒，一条青藤顺着她的手指刷地冲出去勒住了布鲁斯的腰部，“我曾经视你为同道，你却一直这么对待我的宝贝们！”她手指上虚虚缠着一段布满尖刺的细藤，“我不是替别人来抓你的——你曾经毁了我梦想中的小家庭，现在，我要你赔我一个！”  
她手指上的荆棘暴涨伸出，缠住布鲁斯的小臂，尖刺划破皮肤大口啜饮，鲜明的红线顺着绿色的茎叶流动。毒藤背后巨大诡异的植株主体在控制下迅速开花结果，三个硕大的豆荚蠕动着，“妈妈！妈妈！”稚嫩的声音连声叫着。  
毒藤温柔地抚摸着豆荚，“妈妈在这里，快出来。”  
又一次被禁言的布鲁斯大睁着眼，看着三个幼童从中爬出，在毒藤的催生下很快成长为与自己一模一样的成人和两个少年。  
“难怪他们管你叫哥谭宝贝，”毒藤抚摸着植物布鲁斯的脸，“没有那些乱七八糟的伤疤，你确实很英俊。”她回过头召来一个利齿横生、流着口水的巨大花朵，“别瞪我，你不觉得我这比落在那群疯子手里好多了吗？”藤蔓扼制了布鲁斯所有的挣扎，粗糙坚硬的表皮让他无处下口。毒藤一边有一下没一下地抚摸着小布鲁斯的短发，一边说，“安静安静，我不会杀了你的，我的小宝贝们还无法稳定太长时间，我需要你好好活着。”  
外界藤蔓撤离的瞬间，巨花内部卷曲的花蕊立刻飞出，猛地把布鲁斯拽进泛着诡异浅粉色泽的黏稠液体中。布鲁斯用力一蹬底部，抬头挣出水面，一手扳住巨花利齿的间隙，但敏捷的花蕊立刻拉住了他的腰。  
“啧啧啧，”毒藤撑着下巴可惜地摇了摇头，“白费力气。”  
黏液的效力很快显现出来，布鲁斯只觉下腹一把火腾地烧起来，整个人飘飘忽忽如在云端，他的耳垂处开始晕红了一片，手上不可避免地一松，一根花蕊堵上嘴巴充当输氧，马上就被重新拖回了好不容易脱离的漩涡。  
毒藤看着巨花渐渐闭拢的利齿，突然想起了什么，“等一下。”她侧身摸了摸背后的植株，重新催生了一个豆荚，“或许你会更喜欢人类的接触。”她示意新生的植物男子走进花苞，满意地看着利齿牢牢闭合。  
花苞内。  
被花蕊缠住动弹不得的布鲁斯避无可避，被植物人的手指强行拨开了穴口。闲置的花蕊立刻钻了进去，在肠道内肆意搜刮，带出白色的残液消散在黏液里。只凭本能行动的植物人连他后穴里的花蕊都没有拽出来，就抱起他直接贯穿到自己的阴茎上。  
布鲁斯猝不及防地张嘴灌了一大口催情液。入胃的汁水远比通过皮肤吸收的效果要强烈，布鲁斯热得不行，唯一的清凉只有那些禁锢他的花蕊和身前的假人。他克制不住地往另一个自己身上蹭，主动挺胸试图多贴一点凉气，挺立的阴茎戳上对方腹肌试图发泄身体里的欲火，带动着后穴在对方的性器上套弄。  
欲火很快烧到了肠道，这样的温存完全无法满足布鲁斯，他在植物人的胸膛上渴求地磨擦，凑上去啄吻自己的薄唇，撬开牙关探入舌头缠绵，不自觉地咽下更多的黏液，然后在越来越大的空虚中近乎发狂。  
好在植物人终于开始动作了。它双手卡着布鲁斯的臀瓣，毫无技巧地直出直入，退到只留一个龟头在穴口，然后一举插入到根部，大量的汁水被带到肠道里，灌得布鲁斯小腹微隆，却愈发饥渴，他主动调整角度，摆腰迎合植物人的操弄，一下下把自己送到那根阴茎上。他在这一片孽海情天中恍惚沉浮，水中发不出半句呻吟的嘴巴很快成了花蕊们的巢穴。  
那些花蕊搅弄着他的舌头，拧成一团向着喉咙冲撞。布鲁斯很快找到了新的乐趣，他吮吸着嘴里形似阴茎的混合物，花蕊分泌的清凉液体如甘露一般带给他难得的疏解。他混沌的大脑意识不到那如毒瘾一样的清凉后是更加汹涌的热潮，只知道一味地乞求慰藉，甚至努力吞咽，让紧致的喉口去伺候它们。  
射精两次之后布鲁斯的阴茎也被一根花蕊堵住了，那个独占一方的花蕊学着植物人的动作抽插敏感的尿道，大口吸收了那些不得出路的精液。高潮限制之下，肠道抽搐着喷出大股的肠液，与植物汁液混在一起把腹部撑得如同怀胎三月。  
布鲁斯不知道自己被困在花苞里呆了多久，在上一个植物人融化后，他主动潜向了那群他之前疯狂逃离的花蕊。这期间有荆棘在他已经失去其他感知的手臂上饱饮一通，然后，又一个植物人揽着他的腰操进了饥渴的后穴。  
花苞外。  
毒藤抚摸着巨花的叶子，“恭喜你终于抓到了满意的猎物。”她身后，西装革履的布鲁斯带着两个极为神似的孩子，一家人其乐融融。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAS0105哈维曾与帕梅拉约会，他变成双面有毒藤女的一份力，两人在0218反派聚会里也曾表现出记仇。  
> 毒藤女0201刚登场时很欣赏蝙蝠侠，认为两人都是惩恶的同道中人，但被老爷驳斥。  
> 毒藤0314骗婚出院，提取丈夫的基因制造催熟了一个真·植物人和两个孩子。


End file.
